Bree Tanner's Second Chance
by Cyrstal07
Summary: What would have happened if Bree Tanner didn't meet the excruciating end that she faced in The Short Second Life of Bree Tanner. I decided to experiment with what her possible future could have held. Diego was dead. And that was all that mattered. What comes next was a mystery. A mystery that didn't seem worth solving. If only I would survive this disaster. (I don't own anything)
1. The Yellow Eyes

Authors Note: Hello readers I started this book when Bree meets Carlisle in The Short Second Life Of Bree Tanner. I rewrote it because I found it wrong to put it I'm Stephanie's words, and I couldn't find a better place to start. Hope you enjoy.

Diego was dead. I would never hear him goof off about our ninja club. I would never see his curly black hair bounce up and down. I would never hear his melodic voice again. His rock lips would never fit mine again. I would never be able to tell him I love him. The realization hit me like a wrecking ball. And then something as solid as one hit me literally. I flew to the ground as despair attacked me. Maybe I would join Diego when this was over, I thought.

"Please!" I cried, sobbing tearlessly. I wanted this to be fast, so I wouldn't feel too much pain. My attacker hesitated, and my instincts were screaming for me to attack. I knew it would be useless; he wasn't weak like Riley said, more like drilled into us. I held still, hoping, no praying, it to be quick. Diego was dead and that fact killed me. The vampire was blonde, and he looked very unhappy about what he was doing. Suddenly I was airborne and crashed into a tree soon after. I was positive that I should run, but I simply couldn't. Diego was diminished and that was all that mattered. Despair froze me as the blonde one evaluated me. In a crouch, he was ready if I suddenly attacked.

"Please," I croaked wanting to get this despair over with, "I don't want to fight." I was surprised I managed to choke out so many words. He didn't release the tension, but an unfamiliar emotion flooded his face. He looked wise with age, and then I tried to put a name to the way he looked at me. Empathy, maybe, it was hard to tell.

"Neither do I, child," he soothed me calmly, "We are only defending ourselves." I was frustrated, he seemed so earnest that I realized, it mustn't be hard for Riley to add one more lie to his list. Guilt seeped into me because I had believed all the ridiculous lies about these yellow eyes.

"We didn't know," I ashamedly explained. Riley lied, I'm sorry." The thought of Riley made me want to snarl, but I resisted. He paused, listening for something. I wondered if he wanted me to continue when I realized he probably was figuring out the battlefield. I stopped to hear absolute silence. There was a winner, and I had no doubt who it was. Seconds later a women walked out. She had flowing wavy brown hair and was confused as she hurried to the man's side.

"Carlisle?" she was puzzled as she stared at me.

"She doesn't want to fight," he told. Suddenly, the female's face was colored with sincerity. She gently tapped the man's arm who had only tensed his crouch more with her arrival.

"She's so frightened, Carlisle. Couldn't we..." the unfinished question floated in the air. And the man, Carlisle, straightened the slightest movement; however, his eyes were still wary.

"We have no wish to harm you; we didn't want to fight any of you." She had a very soothing voice that made it impossible to doubt her.

"I'm sorry," I repeated, wishing the mess in my head would make sense. One thing was for sure though: Diego was dead and in an awful way, that was all that mattered. Once I got that fact straight other things started to seem clearer. First, my "coven" had failed and was all dead. This brought no sadness, for they were all irrational and stupid. Second, I felt strangely safe with these strange yellow eyes—safer then I felt with any of my "coven" members. Except Diego of course. I winced at the thought of him. Third, and most confusingly, I was glad that all those horrible vampires were dead, especially Kirstie and Raoul. My thoughts were interrupted by Carlisle.

"Child, will you surrender to us? If you do not try to harm us, we promise not to harm you." I believed him, it was impossible not to.

"Yes," I whispered. "Yes I surrender. I don't want to hurt anybody." He released almost all his tension and held out his hand. "Come, child. Let our family regroup for a moment, then we'll have some questions for you. If you answer honestly, you have nothing to fear." I pondered on how they would tell, when it hit, the mind-reader. I slowly silently got on my feet making no sudden moves.

"Carlisle?" a new male voice questioned. As he came into view the feeling of safety left without a trace immediately. He had blonde ruffled hair that matched his eyes. He was lean and scarred, absolutely covered in scars. Practically from neck to toe, he had scars shaped like a crescent. I immediately realized he had been in combat with vampires multiple times, and never once had he lost. That got me quivering. Recent bites looked fresh from the venom. Once his eyes spotted me, he tensed to spring.

"Jasper!" Carlisle warned.

The yellow eyed Jasper froze and hissed, "What's going on?"

"She doesn't want to fight. She's surrendered," but that didn't seem to make Jasper any less worried. I felt frustrated suddenly, but I couldn't figure out why.

"Carlisle I..." He seemed lost for words, "I'm sorry, but that's not possible. We can't have any of these newborns associated with us when the Volturi come. Do you realize the danger that would put us in?" I couldn't grasp what he was saying, but I briefly understood one thing. He wanted me dead.

"Jasper, she's only a child," the woman protested. "We can't just murder her in cold blood!" It was strange to see her say this, like murder was avoidable. As if they didn't kill countless humans constantly.

"It's our family on the line here, Esme. We can't afford to have them think we broke this rule."

The female, Esme, walked between me and the one who wanted to kill me. Incomprehensibly, she turned her back to me. "No. I won't stand for it." It seemed wrong for her to be facing her back to me. I could attack if I wanted, which I didn't. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Carlisle's tension only increase; he clearly loved this women. I realized I would feel the same if it were Diego showing such vulnerability.

"Jasper I think we have to take the chance. We are not the Volturi. We follow their rules, but we do not take lives lightly. We will explain." Carlisle slowly said.

"They might think we created our own newborns in defense." He countered

"But we didn't. And even had we, there was no indiscretion here, only in Seattle. There is no law against creating vampires if you control them."

"This is too dangerous."

Carlisle tapped Jasper's shoulder tensely. "Jasper. We cannot kill this child."

Jasper glowered at the kind man, and I was suddenly angry. Surely he wouldn't hurt this gentle vampire or the woman he loved. Then Jasper sighed, and I knew it was okay. My anger evaporated.

"I don't like this," he said, but he was calmer. "At least let me take charge of her. You two don't know how to deal with someone who's been running wild so long."

"Wait Jasper?" Carlisle asked unsurely.

"What?" He snapped.

"I think it might actually be smart to hide her when the Volturi come" he quietly commented, "They might not be so forgiving." Jasper snarled, and I shied away. I understood somethings, but it was mostly confusing. So if I stayed, I would be a pile of ashes. But if I hid, they would never now about me.

"What if she runs off? It might cause a ruckus to have a newborn ravaging forks." Carlisle opened his mouth to speak, but Jasper continued before he could get a word out. "If someone stays with her they will immediately recognize the disappearance. They might get Demetri who would find her with one of us and kill her anyways." I shuddered, death seemed inevitable, but to bring a yellow eyed one down with me was horrid.

"I wouldn't run off." I began, but was quickly silenced by a look from Jasper. I wondered how this was going to end. If Jasper wouldn't let me prove myself, I seemed pretty much dead. As dead as... Diego.

"I see it best to ask Edward and Alice." Esme suggested.

"That seems the best option." Carlisle agreed with a tone of finality. One must be the mind reader. I decided. What was the other talents Diego said? I winced. So maybe I couldn't think about that.

"Esme?" Carlisle asked, she nodded slowly, "Could you watch Bella? I'm sure Edward wouldn't want her near the newborn, yet I don't believe he will leave her alone with Rosalie and probably not Emmet." Esme paused, clearly not happy with leaving but nodded. How many yellow eyes were there? It seemed endless. I sighed, I hoped I would live long enough to see Fred. But maybe, just maybe, if I left this world I would see Diego. I flinched again. The name, his name was impossible to think of. I would call him none other then him or he like I did with my creator. I let a soft hiss escape me at the thought of her.

Jasper turned to me immediately. Although his expression wasn't violent, it was simply curious. "You were mourning." He stated like it was a fact not a very accurate guess. "Then you were suddenly angry furious even." His eyebrows furrowed like he was trying to figure out a puzzle, "Why?"

I wanted to snap at him, tell him to mind his own business, but I kept my cool. My eyes narrowed. "How did you guess?"

"Ah," he sighed, "I have a gift, you see. I feel your emotions and can taste the atmosphere around me. Additionally, I can change the emotions making one calm when maybe was fretting seconds earlier." Fierce regret showed on his face like he used his powers for something wrong. What would it be like to do that. Could he make one give up before they even started a fight? His power seemed limitless, while I pondered on the idea. Except one thing seemed so problematic. If he felt the feelings around him how would he feel surrounded by depressed people dwelling on pain like me?

"Hello, young one!" A female's voice tinkled as she bounced toward me. I hissed in shock of the female's sudden presence. Unconsciously, I crouched tense to spring. Jasper abruptly stood in between us protecting the girl. She was short, miniature even. Thin like most of us, but it only made her look more fragile despite how indestructible I knew she must be. Her hair was jet black like the night sky, cropped short, and she was beautiful. I cautiously broke my stance. And settled myself on a log. Behind her a male gracefully slid into view. He was slender compared to the others. Barley bulky yet he was still very muscular. His hair was untidy and bronze. His features seemed more boyish like a teenager then the other yellow eyes. His expression was far away, distant. I assumed he wanted to be with this Bella.

"I'm sorry." I apologized barley whispering.

"Don't worry." the female assured me, "It was only instinctual, you meant no harm." Jasper gave her a quick glare. "Oh pardon me, my name is Alice, and this is my brother Edward." She pointed to the male. Brother? How do vampires have siblings?

"It is more an adoptive system; we consider ourselves siblings. And Carlisle and Esme are our parents." Edward replied. Confusion struck me, did I ask the question out loud unconsciously?

Before I could continue my curious thoughts, Carlisle explained a few prudent details. "Edward has a gift." He started, "Mind reading, only you're current thoughts though. Oh, and Alice she sees a very indecisive future." I gaped, so what he said was true. I attempted to gather my thoughts, hoping there was nothing too horrifying I wouldn't want them to know.

"Don't bother, it takes decades to hide your thoughts enough to hide anything from me." I gave up but was still being self conscious of my thoughts. What would he have thought of this I wondered. Finally, Jasper silently crawled away from me and Alice.

"Well since we got that cleared up," Alice squeaked, "Let's get to business. I searched her future and she's eighty six percent sure she will stay where we keep her." That started the speedy conversation no human could hear. I wondered what fourteen percent of me would do instead of stay. Run to Fred? That seemed possible. Did I run out of my 24 hours though? If I did, could I track him? What would I do though? Avenge him?

"Change that to seventy nine percent." I heard Alice.

"It seems like the only thing that makes her want to run is to join a friend in Vancouver." Edward announced. "Am I right?" He addressed me. I nodded frightened by his bizarre talent. I was glad he left out the part dealing with my desire for revenge.

"They are dead." He told me

"Who?" I whispered wondering if he meant Fred? How would one find him? Who would want him dead? Panic filled my lungs.

"Riley and Victoria." He amended, "I'm sure Fred is safe." Three pairs of confused yellow eyes stared at us. No doubt, puzzled about our exchange. Victoria was her name I assumed. How did he know her name and not me? She was my creator for Pete's sake. The conversation soon picked up speed, as I pondered. Well a relief that was. I would forever owe these yellow eyes. Now there was no need for hunting her and Riley. But that knocked off one of my options. What would I do if I ran with Fred then? What did vampires do other then drink? I don't think I could just wander. It seemed prudent for me to have a mission. Maybe it wouldn't have been so necessary if he was alive. I winced and took a shallow breath. But he wasn't alive. Diego was dead. I forced out the name knowing I couldn't hide forever. The pain was sharp it hurt too much. It was too excruciating but I knew I couldn't hide forever. I silently vowed to call him as Diego. For that would be what he would have wanted.

"The future of her staying is solidifying," Alice murmured, staring off into the distance. "Ninety four percent." Was I that sure?

"We can't wait for her to make the decision any more," Jasper declared, "time has run out. Am I right Alice?"

"Three minutes." Alice confirmed.

"I will hide her at the house." Carlisle decided.

"But—" Jasper protested.

"We can't have her by town, and the woods are to dangerous with the wolves." Carlisle explained. "Young one, come with me." He held out his hand.

I shyly placed my rock hand on top of his, and we ran. We passed trees and rocks and sped across a bridge when we finally reached an ancient beautiful house. It was faded white and very well per portioned.

"Don't touch anything fragile," he warned "don't break anything, stay in the main rooms, and keep quiet." I nodded. Carlisle ran off before I touched the door handle. This was going to be torture. Who knew how much time I had on my hands. I let my thoughts wander as I settled on the couch. When this was over, I had a few options. I could run off and find Fred. It seemed like an inviting idea, but I was unsure about what to do without him. I could live alone. Travel the world. See the unknown. It seemed too lonely for me to handle. Another option was to stay with the yellow eyes. They seemed kind, but very different from my life before. Would they accept me? I sighed, as I decided the pros and cons of the different options. It was going to be a long few hours.


	2. Decisions

It's my fault. I decided eventually. If I just kept him away or stayed with him he would be alive. I was sobbing tearless sobs when I heard voices with my supernatural hearing. My face was in my knees with my arms wrapped around my legs. Ashamed of my pain stricken face, I hid sliding to the floor.

"That went better then I thought possible." I heard Jasper mutter,

"She stayed," Alice quietly announced,

"Could I send Bella home then?" Edward's tone inquired, that he was simply being polite.

"Of course Edward," Esme warmly replied, I could just picture her smiling.

"I will be back soon to help with the newborn." Edward called out as his voice became more distant. Just then the door knob squeaked. My head popped up simply as a reflex. Six vampires slid into view and stared with piercing yellow eyes. There were two new vampires. One was a female who was the most gorgeous vampire I had ever seen. She had golden hair that waved to her mid-back. Her body was as perfect as all of our kind, but she seemed to rock it a million times better. Next to her was the most muscular vampire out of his family. His arm was around the female's waist. He had dark curly hair. A big goofy grin stretched on his face. Once Esme caught sight of me, she seemed pained in a motherly way. She ran to my side and started rubbing circles in my back. Did I look that bad?

"Young one," Carlisle warmly smiled, "It was so chaotic that we had no time to ask you, what is your name?"

"Bree," I whispered "Bree Tanner."

"Well, welcome Bree," Esme comforted, her eyes filled with concern, glanced over my condition. "What is wrong?" I just shook my head it hurt to think of Diego, and everything else.

"Have you decided what you want to do?" Alice piped in. I shook my head again.

"What are the options again?" Alice asked, "Oh yes! Going with Fred. Going alone. Or staying here. Am I right?"

I nodded and opened my mouth to speak but was interrupted by a light knock on the door, and everyone's attention snapped away from me. Edward strode in gracefully, and smiled politely at me. He pulled up a chair and sat quietly, probably waiting for the conversation to restart.

"Who is Fred?" the muscular one grumbled.

"Fred is the one who is waiting for her in Vancouver. He has a talent and broke off from the group of newborns before the fight." Edward probably got all that information from my brain. Although I was grateful I didn't have to speak, it would take a while to get used to pretty girl observed my broken face when Edward spoke. Her stare was uncomfortable, and I would have fidgeted if I were human. But instead I stared back. Wow she was flawless. I knew I was pretty, but no one could compete with her beauty. I looked away deciding I didn't want to get on anyone's bad sides.

"Rosalie," Esme hissed, her tone reminded me of a few human memories. She seemed so motherly it was unnatural. Rosalie snapped out of her stare, and glanced at Esme quickly.

"May I speak to her alone?" Edward questioned. I tilted my head to the side. What would he want of me? I scanned everyone else's faces to see if they caught something that I missed. All of the yellow eyes seemed puzzled except Carlisle and Alice who were completely at ease with this.

"Of course." Carlisle smiled with compassion filling his eyes.

"Out, out," Alice scooted the confused yellow eyed family out the door and up the stairs.

Once the door shut Edward faced me and sighed sympathetically, "I'm sorry for the loss of Diego." He began. The impact of the realization made me sob violently. I was shaking and the yellow eye was kind enough to bring my head into his chest. It was so wired and unfamiliar for him to be so kind to me. His words tore me up. Him saying it made it so real that I shook relentlessly on top of his cold skin. Minutes passed and finally I stopped. Edward's hand lifted my chin so we met eye to eye.

"He was your mate, the only one for you."

"So the pain will never stop?" I cried out quietly, already knowing the answer.

He shook his head, "I don't know what you're going through, not completely." He paused hesitantly, "But once, I thought my mate was dead, I took it wrongly," He hesitated again, "The pain I felt was horrifying. So horrifying I wanted to end myself." He smiled weakly and whispered, "When I thought I lost her it was like I lost the most important part of myself. Guilt can eat you up can't it? I felt it my fault that she died, if only I was there." He stared me in the eye and said, "But that's not right you can't let guilt eat you. You must move on."

"I'm sorry for your loss." I squeaked

"Oh no, it was all a misunderstanding she is still alive."

"Is she the human?" The pieces fit like a puzzle.

"Yes," he changed the subject abruptly, "But is my point across? That my reaction was wrong." His eyes were pained and I sensed if she died for real this time he wouldn't waste a second without her, and he would end his life.

"Smart you are," he sighed, and I wondered why he kept her human. After all she was so much frailer that way. "I feel it wrong to entitle her to this life." He explained. His face showed fierce bitterness. I assumed she or his family wanted to entitle that life to her.

"You have a very good intuition," he complemented, "Now, may we focus on your options?" Before I could get a word out he said, "Esme and the rest of our family would welcome you with open hearts."

"What about the blond?" I hissed, her stare was uncomfortable.

He chuckled, "Ah, Rosalie she thinks our family is whole without you." I understood that. They seemed perfect already. One more vampire could mess up their family. He read my face, or mind, and told me, "Rosalie is a very negative shallow person. You shouldn't listen to her opinion," he chuckled again but this time darkly, "You should hear how much she hates my mate."

"Who is the male she loves?" I abruptly asked,

"Ah that is Emmet," he sighed, "Anyways, what have you decided," he said probably already knowing the answer.

"I want to see Fred, whether or not I stay with him I'm not sure." I sighed everything was so confusing. "What time is it?" I feared I ran out of time to see Fred.

"Twilight," he smiled weakly again, probably at some inside joke. "You have time."

"I want to go then, soon." I whispered, excited at the thought of seeing Fred. "Should we tell the others?" Just then the door burst open. Alice was in the front, unusually peppy for a vampire. She had a cheerful smile on like everything was ok. Close behind her was Jasper. He still was wary about me. He seemed utterly confused, I wondered why.

Once all the Cullen's came in, Edward spoke, "She is still indecisive about what she is to do. However, she wants to see Fred."

"Someone should go with her," Esme said, seeming very satisfied at the idea.

"I'd love to meet this Fred," Alice exclaimed, then sighed, "But I can see you're not going to be happy with that decision." She pointed at Jasper, and took a seat, resigned.

"Well why don't you go Carlisle, since you put the responsibility of her on us." Rosalie hissed. Esme frowned disapprovingly, and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Carlisle.

"I would be glad to accompany her with her visit to Fred, but I must attend to Jacob Black's needs." He explained.

"I will take her," Edward decided, "Alice could you just-"

"I know, I know," her voice was like a wind chime, "Take care of Bella," Edward rolled his eyes. This was a curious relationship. It rang the faintest bell in the back of my head. A human memory. My eyebrows furrowed. Human memories were so uncomfortable and blurry.

"Are you fine with that Bree?" Carlisle asked.

I nodded. And whispered, "When do we leave?" Anxiety was pilling up inside me. I needed to explain everything to Fred.

"Now, if you are ready." Edward replied,

"Yes, thank you." I mumbled, I wasn't used to attention, and having all of them staring at me was very very intimidating.

"You might come across humans on your way to Fred," Esme worriedly noted, "Maybe you want to hunt first." I didn't understand, either way humans die. What's the difference?

"Um," Edward hesitated, "We don't drink human blood," My head snapped towards Edward, and I stared at him incredulously.

"What do you mean?" I hissed, scanning at all the faces around me.

"Bree," Carlisle calmly began, "We have yellow eyes for a reason—"

"From age I know," I grunted annoyed,

"Bree, lies." Edward reminded me. I threw my head back frustrated once again. Riley had lied, and I had been foolish enough to believe it. Once I had calmed down enough, I took a deep breath and waited patiently for them to explain what they meant. I saw Edward give a slight nod. What internal question was he answering?

"Young one, may I continue?" Carlisle smiled politely. I nodded, but my head raced. Yes, Riley had lied, but what were these yellow eyes telling me? They didn't drink human blood—or that's what they said. Perhaps that meant they starved themselves. Never drinking. But how did they handle the burn? Did you eventually get used to it? Was patience all it took? All these human lives our kind destroyed, and patience was the key?

"Amusing your thoughts are," Edward mused quietly, "But we don't have that degree of self control. Instead we drink animal blood." He stated.

Carlisle frowned, "Young one, what did you think we do?"

I paused, embarrassed, ashamed, although I saw no good reason why I should be either. "I believed that you didn't drink blood at all." I whispered.

Emmet chortled, "Jasper, I'd like to see you do that!" He whooped. Jasper shot him a threatening glare and Emmet shut up, still snorting silently.

Esme sighed disapprovingly at her sons, "Bree, your confidence in us is flattering but it's not possible." She smiled weakly sympathy flooded her eyes. "So would you please hunt our prey?"

I was about to say yes when something made no sense. "Why did my creator attack if you don't drink humans in Seattle?" I squeaked,

"I was waiting for that to click." Edward chuckled, but his face got

sirius once Alice started to talk.

"I believe our friend will want to explain that to you," Edwards eyes widened and he cursed under his breath. He seemed furious with something and kept muttering unintelligible words. All the yellow eyed vampires stared at Edward and Alice puzzled with their mental exchange.

Carlisle's eyebrows furrowed but he kept his calm attitude, "I believe you still haven't answered our question."

"Right," I sighed, animal blood did not seem as promising, but the burn in my throat was getting worse by the second. "Yes I will try your bizarre ways."

Esme smiled with deep satisfaction, "Who would you like to go with dear?"

I frowned this wasn't the easiest thing. I wished they would just pick, well anyone but Jasper.

"She wishes not to pick, so I believe if I will take her to hunting. It will be easiest for me to take her to Fred also that's why." Edward decided. There were murmurs of agreement throughout the room.

"It is settled then if you are fine with this decision Bree." Carlisle spoke.

I nodded, and Esme ran up to me. "I'm so proud of you." In a very awkward way she pulled me into an embrace. "Most vampires don't have the strength to do this."

Edward cleared his throat. "Esme she's not accustomed to our ways." Esme backed away quickly. I'm positive Esme would've blushed if it were possible.

"Well Edward, you better get going." Alice chimed excitedly. She turned toward me and kissed my cheek quickly. "I hope we will become better friends." I gaped at her, astonished that she was capable of such an action.

"Come, come," Edward motioned for me to follow him. There was a jumbled mix of goodbyes as we exited their mansion. He presented his hand in front of me once we crossed the bridge. It took me a few seconds before realizing he wanted me to take it. I cautiously placed my pale, rock-solid hand onto his. He decided to run so abruptly that I thought he was going to pull my hand off my wrist. I ran with him side by side. He was speedy, faster then anyone I had ever seen. But I was young enough with newborn strength to catch up. Suddenly his arm reached out in front of me. The unexpectedness of it made me nearly tear his whole arm off.

"Sorry," He chortled, "But if you wanted to find something to cure the thirst, you might've wanted to stop." I closed my eyes absorbing my surroundings. Not too far away I smelled the most unappetizing smell that had ever touched my nose before. If anything it only made my throat burn worse, for a more prudent craving of human blood.

"That," I croaked, "That is supposed to soothe the burning?" The imaginary burning iron forced itself hotter still into my throat making me throw my head back and shriek.

"Yes, awful isn't it?" He sympathized,

"Just stop the burning," I cried, "Please,"

"Less then a mile away there are a few mountain lions..." I tuned him out that was all I needed to know. Now I was dying for blood. I practically didn't care if it belonged to a mouse as long as there was lots. "Ready?" He questioned already knowing the answer. I nodded vigorously. He waited I assumed for me, so I turned off my brain. Now I was a hunter and he was one too—or I assumed so. I smelled the lions and at this point they seemed good enough. He was there and if I really were thinking i might've thought clearer, of course I didn't and he was a nuisance. Another predator. I sped towards the lions and the scenery became a blur. Their scent got stronger and I yearned for their blood. Once I reached their I made no sign of hesitation. I ran into the biggest lion full speed, sinking my teeth into his neck. His fur was soft and cozy, welcoming even, but his blood was unsettling. The flavor was off. There was no way in any world that this was even half as satisfying as human blood but I ignored that fact. It dulled the burning—just a tad. Then it ran dry and I died for more. Preferably something more satisfying but the rest of the lions would do. It happened so fast that the remaining lions were still frozen from shock. I drank all the ones I could catch. Which was pretty much four out of the five. Edward gracefully strode into view.

"Didn't save any for me?" He teased innocently. I was so full with the unsatisfying animal blood, that the usual burn in my throat was completely gone. "Give me a minute and I will hunt myself some herbivores," I made a horrified face at the thought of drinking a herbivore. The smell of its blood was even worse then the lions. Could it be worse then the lion.

I sighed resigned, "Go ahead," I shooed him away and he disappeared into the green murky forest. Anxiety filled my lungs as I realized I was soon to see Fred. I could tell him everything. Tell him how cruel our creator and Riley were. How everyone was dead. How Diego was dead. A soft cry broke through my lips.

Just then Edward ran into view. "It's okay," he said rubbing circles into my stiff back. "You're going to be okay." How could anything be okay, things being okay sounded ridiculous. "Trust me," he whispered.

"I already do," I breathed, we stared at each other. Awkward silence filling the air. I cleared my throat before I murmured, "Can we go?"

"Oh, of course," he stammered. He placed his hand in front of me once again, and this time I was ready, I grabbed it and was in a protective stance so my arm wouldn't be torn off. He ran like the wind, he practically was the wind. I tried to catch up with him but he seemed more determined to be beat me this time. It reminded me of the time Diego and I ran, and for that reason it hurt to run so hard. I focused on moving my feet, as the forest turned into a blur. I didn't want him to realize the mental pain this was causing me, but of course, he read my mind, and slowed us to a jog. Or at least what a vampire would consider a jog.

"Riley Park right?" He asked

"How did you-" I began

He pointed to his head and chuckled. "Takes everyone a while to remember."

"Well yeah, it's Riley Park." I muttered,

"Then we are here," he pointed to a sign, glistening in the moonlight. I snapped my head towards the sign. He was right, but where was Fred? I sniffed the air and caught his familiar scent. I followed the scent until my reflexes told me to look up. Right in front of me was Fred. I saw his blond curly hair, that resembled sand paper. He had a handsome face that was intriguing probably to all the female night joggers around.

"Hello Bree," he smiled and for the first time since I last saw Diego, pure joy crossed my face.


	3. Fred

Authors Note: Hello readers! I'm so sorry I haven't been able to write. Life caught up to me and I got a bit too busy. I know Fred probably isn't the Fred in the Short second Life of Bree Tanner. I had to tamper with his personality and I apologize. This chapter probably isn't my best work and I wish I could have done better. Please review, and advice is always helpful! Once again I'm sorry it's been so long! Thank you! And enjoy!

 **P.S. I tweaked the end a bit just to get a better description on the character! Probably should read again if you read it before I updated the chapter.**

"Fred!" I exclaimed, "There is so much to tell you!" Thoughts raced through my mind as I tried to think of what to tell him first.P

"It's about time you got here, you really got me scared." He sighed, obviously relieved. "Where is Diego?" Of course someone as observant as Fred would notice Diego's disappearance immediately.

I took a sharp breath, "Fred, they killed him." I nearly burst into the tearless sobs again.

Anger crossed Fred's face, "Those yellow eyed vampires!" He declared, furious. "Those vampires killed Diego they're–"

"Not the ones who killed him." I sadly announced, "Riley, and her did, Fred, Riley and her." Broken sobs seeped through my lips.

"Oh Bree," he sighed, "I'm so sorry. Please, tell me what you mean." He calmed down and I saw pure concern cross through his blood red eyes.

"Where do I start?" I croaked weakly, there was too much I needed to say.

"Where did everyone else go?" Of course he assumed we won. It only made sense. With all of Riley's lies he probably didn't even think one of us would die.

"We lost. I'm the only survivor, even her and Riley were killed." He was silent. I saw his reaction to my words. First he was horrified. Then he seemed confused. And finally he seemed to understand.

"Were there more then Riley said?" He wondered breaking the silence.

"No, I don't think so. They just were stronger, more skilled, even prepared for our attack." But maybe there were more and I haven't met them all. There was this Jacob after all. But what vampire had an injury as such needed to be looked after?

"How did you make it?" He seemed utterly confused why I of all people made it out alive. The tone was offending but I knew he meant well.

"The yellow eyed coven were unbelievably understanding and let me surrender." Edward, he was with me I forgot about him once I saw Fred. "They would have killed me, but they risked danger for me." I smiled weakly.

"Why?" He seemed stunned.

"I have no idea." I muttered, "I'm still trying to figure that out." Suddenly Edward walked out into view. He was as handsome as ever, but the moonlight made him look mysterious.

Fred gasped, "A yellow eyed one!" He closed his eyes focusing on something harshly. A wave of revulsion passed through me quickly but abruptly. I stumbled back taken off guard. Edward fumbled around blindly for a little while, then paused still as a statue.

"We can run now." He whispered barley any noise passing through his stony lips. "He won't know why he was here."

"Impressive," Edward spoke softly, "However my special talent sort of ruins the affect." He smiled devilishly.

"Edward can read minds." I whispered slowly. Fred snapped his head towards Edward. His eyes widening with realization. Fred was still, and since I was in his inner circle, I got a good look at him for the third time in my second life. He really was good-looking. His hair resembles a model, and even if he was pale his beauty still radiated off him. I'm sure most females would goggle over his features that were perfectly chiseled, if he didn't have those blood red eyes. He probably drank before meeting here. Human blood. Ugh. The burn in my throat returned, encouraging me to snuff out a few human lives.

"So it's true," he murmured frustrated, "There are talents more powerful then mine."

"That is not true your talent is just as powerful as my mind reading." Edward paused, "In fact in some ways yours is much more useful." There was a long silence. I heard nature with my skilled hearing, trying to focus on anything but the strange tension.

"I'm sorry I ruined your little reunion, please continue." He forced a smile stiffly.

"Would you like me to continue?" I murmured,

"Of course," he ignored Edward and took a seat on the bench patiently waited for me to do the same.

I sat and dove into an explanation of everything. It was solemn in the atmosphere as I explained Diego's death. I felt relieved to get it all out of my system. Especially when I voiced my opinion on why she attacked. When I was nearly done the phone rang. All attention went to the sound. How weird I never thought vampires had phones.

"Hello Alice," Edward greeted his sister. There was a pause. "What do you mean?" Anger filled his voice, "You left Bella at her house and she-" he was cut off and his anger only built up. "You mean you let her drive to La Push alone!" I was trying to make sense of their phone call when Fred tapped my shoulder.

"Come we can escape, and have a real private talk." I stiffened I liked the idea but it felt wrong. "What's wrong?" Fred's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Nothing," I muttered, "Let's go." We silently tiptoed out of the park. I knew Edward knew what we were doing but for some reason he let us go, still furiously bickering into the phone. We passed a few shops getting farther and farther away from Edward.

"Can we be cautious about being around humans?" I asked as he was about to walk into a street full of houses. The smell of so many humans burned my throat like acid was being poured down it.

"Didn't you drink before coming here?" He was obviously full enough with blood that the smell didn't bother him that much.

"Yes, animal blood," he froze and stared into my eyes trying to find the lie or joke. "That's why the yellow eyed ones have have yellow eyes." He sighed obviously not liking the idea of sinking his teeth into an animal instead of the usual human.

"Fine, lets go this way." He took me down a deserted alley and we continued to walk. Finally we stopped and Fred glanced towards me.

"Bree, don't breathe through you nose—no don't breath at all." He warned. Idiot. Of course that made me flustered making me breathe. The smell of fresh blood tainted the air. Humans surrounded us but this particular human was bleeding. A lot. My throat burned mercilessly begging me to soothe it.

"Go ahead," Fred said a smile forming on his lips, "You deserve it." I realized he knew I would breathe the air and felt it only right for me to have human blood.

"Fred," I groaned furious, "Really?" I sighed, "Let's just keep walking." He stepped in front of me stopping me from continuing.

"Why?" He questioned me, "Why do you pause now when just a few days ago you would have felt no sense of hesitation or this," he paused trying to find the right word, "this guilt!" He was right. Why was I so hesitant in killing a few helpless humans. But then I knew the answer.

"This guilt came on because I never knew before that such a different way of life existed." I paused frustrated that he didn't understand. "We are monsters don't you see that?" I saw him flinch at the words I threw at him like daggers. He opened his mouth to speak but I continued ruthlessly. "Don't you see how many lives are lost because of our existence? Our food, " I spat the word with disgust at myself, "they have lives, families, friends." I sighed as I realized how horrible I was for the last few months. "Just on that one cruise ship imagine how many tears were shed for the loss of so many loved ones!" My throat burned stubbornly making sure it didn't go unnoticed.

"Why do you only realize this now?" his rage started to build, "Don't you think I saw this the first time I snapped an innocent girls neck." I flinched at his words this time. His words brought such a strong longing for it that I gasped. "I'm sorry," he murmured softly, "It's just I don't see why this bothers you now."

"It's not only that," I began, "It's just I feel that I owe the yellow eyed ones for their generosity."

He interrupted me, "You owe them nothing!" His rage returned,

"They saved my life Fred. They gave me another chance to begin again. They comforted me. They cared about me. Some of them even sacrificed their chances of survival for me." An image of Esme facing her back to me so she could protect me from Jasper flashed in front of my eyes. Before he could get a word out I continued, "They did so much for me Fred. The least I can do is follow their rules." I whispered frustrated that he couldn't see this.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"Can we just go?" I pleaded, the smell was overpowering and my thirst wasn't lessening. I saw him nod reluctantly, and I sighed relived. We walked although I tried to pick up the pace.

"It'll get worse." He murmured, I turned to face him. I was definitely confused. What did he mean? I took a quick breath because of his unexpected statement and I realized what he meant. I was holding my breath so I didn't realize we were walking in the worst direction possible—right to the bleeding human. The smell was so tempting I nearly ran towards the helpless person.

"Fred!" I shrieked as I saw a sly smile creep on his face. "What did you do?"

"I'm doing you a favor," He snapped and pointed behind me. I turned and saw a small alleyway where a bleeding boy lied there helpless as another boy towered him. The bleeder was handsome as human standards go. He had caramel brown hair that flowed to the side. The tall attacker was ragged and blond and had a hard look of determination settled on his face. The victim was repeatedly shoved and punched when another boy came into view with a knife. My heart stopped. Anymore exposure to blood would surely kill me. I was about to run when I realized that the Cullens weren't simply good vampires but they were heroes. I had a strange urge to save this boy, prove I was worthy to be with this yellow eyed coven.

"Just let go," Fred for some odd reason just wanted to see me break. I faced the deserted alley and decided what I was going to do, it made no sense, but I just needed to save this boy. Fred had a smug look on his face, and I knew what I was about to do should wipe it off.

"Get away from him," I whispered threateningly. The boys looked around and saw me after a few short seconds.

One snickered and said, "And who's going to make us?" His friend chuckled at the question, "You?" He challenged. I sped towards him in amazing speed he was the one with the knife. I held him by the neck gripping it firmly. He had beautiful honey blond hair, and as I held him up, I saw fear in his ice blue eyes. I also saw my reflection, and I looked absolutely horrifying. My eyes were blood red craving his blood. I never interacted with my prey, and I never kept them alive this long so my already burning throat begged for me to simply snap his neck. He flailed in my grip, trying to squirm away. His friend grabbed a pocket knife he must have kept in his shoe. He threw at me full force but it didn't leave a mark of course.

They both gasped as they realized that should have impaled me. "What are you?" The tall boy rasped. The honey blond boy was gasping for breath when I threw him on the alley wall somewhat lightly.

"Let's get out of here!" He cried, breathless. His friend glanced wide eyed at me probably debating whether or not to scream for help.

"Don't." I snarled, and they sprinted full speed away.

"What was that about?" Fred demanded confusion and rage showing immensely on his face.

"I don't want to be a killer!" I shouted, "I don't want be a killer anymore!" But my instincts were fighting. They saw the weak boy practically dead and frozen, stunned. Maybe it was my deprived thirst or his blood simply was more mouthwatering than I realized, but for one short second when my guard was down my body lunged itself towards the boy. And before I knew it, I sunk my teeth into his skin. I couldn't believe it, why didn't I just leave the boy alone. But his blood was more then satisfying, and although I let my guard down, I couldn't get myself to snap his neck so his cries would stop.

Edward appeared from the corner and urgently spoke to Fred, "Fred use your power to get her off—quick!"

"Why should I?" Fred snapped, "It's only one human."

"Fred," Edward pleaded emphasizing each word. "This is for Bree's benefit I swear!"

"Ugh!" Fred grunted, "Fine," Then I was thrown off the boy, and my throat wasn't even close to satisfied. I tried to gather my thoughts back together, regain control of my hunting self. I took a deep breath and slumped to the wall when Edward's hand suddenly out of nowhere came on my shoulder.

"I'm sorry," I shook with force of my sobs. "I don't know what happened it was just..." I replayed the scene in my head trying to figure out what I did wrong.

"Why are you sorry?" He whispered, "We all break, and I'm amazed with your bravery to save the boy. Plus you were around humans for so long, and you held out." Oh he was being way to nice.

"How did I save the boy?" I shrieked furious at myself.

"Fred, let her see him," he motioned towards where the bloody scene took place. There was a flailing caramel brown haired boy. He was slim which went well with his average height. His skin was fair as well as it was flawless, with only the rare exception of a few freckles on his face. His light auburn eyes pierced me, as if I were his only comfort. He was handsome almost, model material. A built up scream was lodged in his throat but I knew that he wouldn't give us away. He must be a fighter, he couldn't have stayed alive this long if he wasn't. His face was glistening with sweat and tight from the pain. He shivered as if in severe pain, and I remembered what would happen if we bit our prey but didn't drain them of all their blood—they would turn into us. A low whimper escaped his mouth as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. "Alice and I were talking when she had a vision: you with him."


End file.
